


红玫瑰与白玫瑰

by Mofashaonvxy



Category: Legend of Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mofashaonvxy/pseuds/Mofashaonvxy
Summary: 二十年前，一个神秘的宇宙漩涡让年幼的莱因哈特分裂成了两个不同的个体，两个孩子从此走上了不同的命运。





	红玫瑰与白玫瑰

写着写着发现这其实是伦理学课程里的一道题（滚蛋）

 

我爱你，杨。  
我知道你没有听到。  
可是我还是爱你。我比世界上任何一个人都爱你。

杨：我知道。

 

我是你的蚊子血，也是你的白月光。

 

“我说，莱因哈特，端饭这种事情我来做就可以，你不用......唔......”  
“你让开。”  
还穿着围裙戴着隔热手套的莱因哈特无视了杨伸过来的双手，自顾自地把一大锅热腾腾的晚餐端到餐桌上，然后他去厨房叮叮咣咣收拾了一阵子，这才脱下围裙回到餐桌旁。  
他知道这时候杨还在看着他，可是他刻意避开了杨的视线，装作丝毫不在意的样子拿起刀叉，低头准备对付面前的晚餐。  
“莱因哈特......”杨在心里叹了口气，他想了半天应该怎么挑起话头，但是想来想去都只能给莱因哈特的怒气进一步火上浇油，所以他明智地暂时闭嘴了。  
反正也不是没有解释的机会，对吗。只要把现在这段艰难的时刻熬过去就好了。  
今天莱因哈特不是无缘无故生气的，问题确实出在他自己身上。  
这要从......今天下午说起。

今天下午，位于海尼森自治区的杨的宅邸收到了一通紧急的视频请求。  
发出请求的人不是别人，正是如今银河帝国的皇帝，黄金狮子旗的领袖，莱因哈特。  
当时杨正在书房里看书，接到这个紧急视频请求的瞬间，他的肾上腺素急剧飙升——他担心新成立的海尼森自治区之间和作为领主的银河帝国之间又起了什么争端，以至于要紧急召见他这个退休已久的三流军人。  
然而没有。  
视频对面的皇帝本人丰神俊朗，气质卓著，宇宙中一等一的相貌与帝国的军服更是十分相称。出乎杨的意料，他面对镜头微笑着举起红酒杯，祝自己曾经的对手节日快乐——哦对！今天是个节日来着。  
本来神经高度紧张的杨禁不住松了口气，他微笑却不失歉意地告诉对方，很遗憾他不能和对方隔空碰杯，因为他戒酒了。  
“哦？是因为他吗？”屏幕对面的皇帝露出了一个了然的微笑。  
“他对你好吗？”就像朕曾经承诺给你的那样好吗？  
“感谢您的关心，陛下，我们彼此相爱，一如既往。”  
皇帝的脸上露出些许寂寥的神情。  
“朕时常想，假如二十年前的夜晚，在那个无尽的宇宙深渊里，走到同盟那边的是我，如今的一切又该是怎样的一番景象。朕会像他一样被你收养，后来又成为你的副官吗？朕会像他那样爱你，渴望你成为自己的伴侣吗？也许，现在和你住在一起，成为你的爱人的人，本该是我。”  
杨有点脸红，他应该说点什么的，但是有什么东西梗在他的喉咙里，让他暂时忘记了语言。星河彼端的皇帝眼里不再有曾经的攻击性，他只是略带哀伤地望着杨的影像，感慨宇宙的奇妙和他的人生历程中本应存在的可能。  
毕竟如今杨的幸福是显而易见的，他的心中充满了难以言喻的酸涩感。  
“祝你幸福，杨威利。”皇帝举起酒杯，将红色的酒液一饮而尽。  
“陛下，您等一下！”正当莱因哈特意犹未尽地准备结束视频时，杨让他稍微等待片刻。杨从房间里快步走了出去，回来的时候他的手里是一只透明的玻璃杯，里面盛满了透亮的酒液——是一整杯完全没加红茶的白兰地。  
“陛下，”杨将手中的酒杯举到面前，“感谢您还记挂着远在海尼森的我和他。人的命运往往不是自己的意愿就能决定的，一路走到现在，您经历了太多的磨难和常人难以想象的压力，我敬佩您的勇气，也感谢您的关心。您对我的感情我将永远记在心里。”说完这句话，杨抬手将酒杯送到嘴边，仰头，感受辛辣的酒液尽数流进他的口腔中。  
杨放下酒杯时，对面的皇帝已结束了通讯，面前的屏幕重归黑暗。  
也许从今往后，他们就再也不会见面了吧，杨这么想着。  
然而当他转身准备从房间走出去时，他愣住了。  
莱因哈特在门口站着。  
他好像目睹了全程。  
杨张了张嘴，想说什么，但是他犹豫了半天，什么都没能说出口。

从那之后，莱因哈特再没有和杨进行过任何正面交流，杨不止一次想开启话题，但都被莱因哈特用各种方法堵了回去——总而言之就是，我知道你想解释什么，可是我不想听，请你闭嘴。  
杨把酒杯洗干净，递给莱因哈特，莱因哈特一言不发地接过去，擦干净，把它和喝了一半的白兰地瓶子一起锁进酒柜。杨站在他背后，讪讪向他保证自己再也不会偷喝酒了，莱因哈特却像没听见一样，做完手里的事就径直回到了自己的房间，给杨吃了十足的闭门羹。  
其实，现在的这种情况，不是没有过。  
杨漫不经心地咀嚼，思绪却回到了两年前。  
瑞达二号。  
他大意地拒绝了舰队的护卫，只带了很少的随从人员就去和皇帝谈判，然而却受到了地球教的袭击。  
那么多人为了保护他而死，他却一点办法都没有，他中了枪，一个人孤独地走在长而没有尽头的黑暗走廊里——然后他摔倒了，他以为自己要让大家失望了，他以为他要和莱因哈特永别了，他缓缓闭上了眼睛，准备面对死神的无情宣判。  
就在那一刻，一个发光的人影从黑暗的彼端飞奔而来，停在他的面前，他听见那个人在叫他的名字，感觉到身体一轻——是那个人把他抱了起来。  
他被那个人抱着，那个人飞奔在无边的黑暗中。直到他被轻轻放在医疗仓中，那个人才恋恋不舍地松开双手。  
失去意识的前一秒，杨无比清楚地意识到，那个人是莱因哈特。  
他醒来的那一刻，莱因哈特就陪在他身边，莱因哈特没有对他说话，但是他能感觉到，莱因哈特在生气。  
此生挚爱满身是血地躺在自己怀里，随时有失去生命的危险，世界上难道有比这更可怕的事情吗？假如他站在莱因哈特的角度，第一反应也只会是后怕和忧虑吧——所以莱因哈特强忍着心中复杂的感情不理会他，也是情理之中的事情。  
但是今天的事......

杨咽下嘴里的食物，眼神偷偷地瞟到莱因哈特那里。  
莱因哈特吃东西的姿势很优美，那是他从小就养成的习惯。纤长有力的手指握着餐刀，另一只手用叉子轻轻把切开的食物送到嘴边，薄薄的嘴唇轻轻开启，含住叉子上的食物。然后是咀嚼和吞咽，一切都那么流畅而顺理成章。  
莱因哈特注意到了杨探寻的目光，立刻垂下了眼睑，不做任何回应。  
这次好像真的把他惹急了......也许，自己应该哄哄他。当然，常规的哄法似乎已经不奏效了。

按照惯例，吃完饭以后杨就该回到书房继续看书了。但是杨想了想，留下了。  
莱因哈特当然明白他这是想求和，理智也告诉他，杨并没有做错什么，是他自己生闷气，也是他单方面和杨进行冷战。  
但是一些想法在他心头盘旋不去，星河彼端的的另一个自己更是让他头疼。  
他当然明白罗严克拉姆皇帝在想什么！他也当然知道对方很清楚自己的真实想法。  
他爱杨威利，他珍惜现在幸福生活的来之不易，他也能想象得到，自己在同盟生活的这些年里，罗严克拉姆究竟经历了什么。正如那个人今天所说的，如果当初来到同盟的是那个人，那么现在孤独地站在费沙，无奈地举着红酒杯的青年就是他自己了。  
他怎能不心存侥幸？怎能不患得患失？  
就连杨的微笑此刻在他眼里都无比刺眼，拷问着他的内心。  
你是否配得上你现在所拥有的幸福生活？  
你是否敢像那个人一样，坦然地看着杨，承认自己的爱意。  
虽然当初是他最开始单方面爱上杨的，杨也回应了他的爱。现在他却有些迷惘了。  
等到莱因哈特收拾完桌子，从厨房回到这里时，杨居然还没走。但是这一次，他的神情不再像之前那样讨好和温和了。他坐在椅子上，抱着胳膊看向莱因哈特。  
“坐下，”他发出了简短的命令。  
这是要软的不行来硬的吗，他想像我小时候那样教训我，我就奉陪到底好了，反正我下定决心了，这次无论如何都不会听他的。莱因哈特的金发挡住了他的视线，他侧身拉出椅子，坐在杨的对面。

“那我开门见山地说了。莱因哈特，你是因为觉得自己配不上现在的生活而生闷气的吗？”  
莱因哈特本来以为杨会义正辞严地向他表示自己和罗严克拉姆之间根本什么都没有，或者是语重心长地劝他不要多想，最不济也是抗议莱因哈特今天对他的冷漠态度。刚才他脑海中闪过无数种可能，但杨的话巧妙地避开了所有的可能，直击他的内心。  
“我......”莱因哈特本想开口为自己辩解，但他张口结舌了半天，一个字都说不出来。  
原来他是在生自己的闷气吗......因为自己觉得不配现在的幸福生活的这种理由，无论如何都让他觉得自己小心眼且没气量。  
“而且，其实你也不是没有过羡慕罗严克拉姆吧。”  
这话让莱因哈特有些难堪。罗严克拉姆下午说的那些话表明了他在羡慕自己的幸福，可是他又何尝没有羡慕过罗严克拉姆的年少有为和雄才大略呢？是，他逃离了充满压迫和艰辛的帝国，他遇到了将会于自己相伴终生的爱人，他找到了另一个自己毕生难以找到的家和归宿，但他的内心又何尝没有过蠢蠢欲动呢？身为杨的副官，他爱且崇敬杨，可是他又何尝没有渴望像罗严克拉姆一样身为宇宙的操盘手，和杨同台竞技呢？  
他没有。他被保护在杨的羽翼下，眼睁睁看着那个人经历了常人难以承受的压力，看着杨被那个人步步紧逼退无可退，看着杨为了保护最后的家园而奋力一搏。  
如果英雄意味着更大的责任，他又何尝没有渴望过成为顶天立地的大英雄呢？  
但是每一个英雄的诞生意味着无数无辜生命的消逝，那些是籍籍无名者含恨而终的冤魂。杨是不会喜欢这些的。  
两个人陷入了沉默，莱因哈特看着杨的黑眼睛，杨也迎着他的目光，定定地看着他。  
这简直是一场无声的较量。没有硝烟的战场，他绝不能失败。  
“是的。我在生我自己的闷气，和他相比，我的幸福来得太过容易，每每想到他的孤独，我心里就会不安。但是我也羡慕他，他足够强大，承受了本应加诸于我的所有苦难，我敬佩他。”  
得到了莱因哈特非常爽快直白的答案，杨的心里踏实了一些，他继续说话了。  
“另一个问题。你认为我是怎么看待我和你的感情的？”  
这......并不好回答。  
他知道杨爱他，但是爱这种东西本来就玄妙复杂。最初他发现自己爱上了杨的时候，金发的男孩紧张不安，生怕作为养子和副官，自己的一言一行暴露了他的真实感情。但是杨是怎么发现的呢？  
仔细回想起来，一切都仿佛是水到渠成的。他爱上了杨，状似无意，实则处心积虑地一步步接近那个人，那个人如此睿智，不会一点都看不出来的。  
所以，其实......那时，杨其实默认了他的一步步接近，包括他后来的表白也都是在杨的意料之中。杨自始至终都承认而且接受自己对他的感情！一种奇妙的感觉突然充斥了莱因哈特的心，一个清晰的答案也被递到他嘴边，让他能流畅地回答杨的问题。  
“你爱我，从一开始就是爱我，甚至可能......早在我爱你之前。是......这样的吗？”  
杨没有回答他。他始终是个羞于表达感情的人，但他的眼神说明了一切。  
“你爱我，就像我爱你一样爱我，你的爱丝毫不比我的少。”莱因哈特充满信心地把这句话重复了一遍，然后他站起身，走到桌子的另一边，倾身，紧紧抱住了杨。  
但仅仅是拥抱还不够，他需要更多的证明。  
莱因哈特的手移到了杨的下巴，他的嘴唇贴住了杨的嘴唇，感受那片柔软和温热。  
他本以为这样就足够了，但让他没想到的是，杨居然伸出舌头回应了他。这滋味无比甜美，幸福到令人迷醉。  
他以为自己生来贫穷，但当某天他蓦然回首，却发现自己成了个实打实的富人，富可敌国，却还像个守财奴一样悭吝而小心——其实他大可不必这样的。  
关于杨对罗严克拉姆的感情到底是什么样，莱因哈特的心中已经隐隐有了一个答案。可是那又能怎么样呢，他爱的人在他怀中，这一点就够了。  
上帝待人从不公平，不是每个人都能拥有如此的幸运。  
也许他从最开始就欠一个和自己的真正和解。


End file.
